


Control Your Damn Hands

by SpaceVinci



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, MWPP, Remus is way too easily distracted, Sirius and his damn hands, Sirius has piano fingers, Sirius is a good masseur, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVinci/pseuds/SpaceVinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sirius Black cannot control his hands, and Remus suffers from a severe case of distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Your Damn Hands

Sirius Black cannot control his hands.

Remus really, really wishes he would learn how to.

The marauders are sitting in their dorm room discussing James's latest prank idea. It largely focuses on charming every shampoo bottle in the Slytherin showers to have an opposite effect, so that, as James puts it, everyone can have as slimy locks as that rotten Snivelus's.

"It's a simple charm, actually," James is explaining. "And it's really hard to track because it doesn't take much preparation, you just do it."

"Alright, but how close do we have to be to cast it?" Peter inquires.

"What," Sirius chides, grinning broadly. "You're not scared to do a little sneaking around, are you, Wormtail?"

Peter flushes and makes as if to protest, but Remus gets there before him.

"It's not exactly like we can…" he trails off. Sirius is absently running his hand through his hair, which, as if by magic, falls back into place perfectly. Remus finds himself following the movement of Sirius's fingers as they drift casually past the end of a strand before letting go. Sirius looks at Remus expectantly.

"Not exactly like we can what, Moony?"

Remus snaps shut his jaw, which had been hanging open mid-breath. He clears his throat with a sort of strangled noise.

"No, I-I-I, er, I was, uh, I-I think I was done," he stammers. James looks on suspiciously as Remus excuses himself to the bathroom.

\---

Sirius and James are discussing preparations for the sneaking in bit as Remus tries to do his homework. It's a paragraph for potions, his worst subject, but at least he just has to write about a potion instead of actually making one. Even so, he's finding the assignment to be rather difficult for more reasons than one.

From his perch on one of the common room's somewhat overstuffed chairs, Sirius leans towards James, who's seated across from him. Sirius began the conversation with his hands clasped in front of him in an effort to appear professional, but fidgety-ness quickly took hold. Now his hands tap lightly on the table in front of him, beating out the drumbeat to a song only he can hear.

He reaches what appears to be a slow build-up in the song and splays his hands out on the table. One by one, each finger gains its own drumbeat until Remus suspects that Sirius may be acting out the piano part. He does have piano fingers, Remus muses, noting how long and thin and dexterous –

"Can you stop?" Orders James, slamming his hand over Sirius's at the same time as Peter asks, "What are you looking at?" from behind Remus.

Remus yelps and nearly spills ink all over his paper.

"Merlin, Peter, don't sneak up on people like that!"

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together in confusing.

"I've been standing here for five minutes."

"Oh. Well." Remus hurriedly returns to his essay. "Ah."

Sirius resumes his drumbeat, accompanied by an exasperated groan from James.

\---

Sirius is reading.

Remus would find this incredibly suspicious if he had didn't already know how much research James and Sirius were putting into their latest exploits of sneaking into the Slytherin dorms. So Remus doesn't find it strange at all, which does not explain in the slightest why he finds it so distracting.

He doesn't quite remember what he crossed the room for, but somewhere along the line he got derailed and ended up on the floor. He had turned his head mid-stride to see Sirius lounging with the book in his lap, absently rubbing the edge of the next page. His fingers flicked the corner back at forth, not dog ear-ing it, which would have really set Remus's teeth on edge, but just sort of playing with it.

There was no good reason for Remus to be staring. He was fully aware of that. But it he wasn't staring at Sirius's hands, which seemed to have a mind of their own, then he would end up staring at Sirius's mouth, where the tip of his tongue was just visible poking out through his lips occasionally. Staring at Sirius's lip, Remus had decided, absently licking his own, would most certainly not go unnoticed.

Then again, neither would falling flat on his face, which is exactly what he managed to do.

"You okay, mate?" Sirius asks, glances with bemusement and perhaps a twinge of worry over the top of his book.

"Fine," Remus squeaks, scrambling upwards.

Sirius rolls his eyes and resumes reading.

\---

Come to think of it, Sirius can't even keep his bloody hands to himself while he's failing miserably to control them.

He's sitting across from Peter, at whom he's avidly describing his and James's latest plans. Peter looks more than slightly afraid at whatever Sirius is detailing, but glances at James, who looks rather excited, and nods along. One of Sirius hands twirls a fork through his food. The other is massaging Marlene McKinnon's shoulder.

Remus is not staring at Sirius's hand as the fingers knead small circles in Marlene's skin. Of course not. He's especially not staring with jealously at Marlene. That would be ridiculous.

The longer Sirius talks, the farther upwards his hand wanders, until he's rubbing Marlene's neck. She shrinks back and swats his hand away.

"Alright, Black, that's enough!" She laughs.

Sirius glances at her with a brief expression of surprise, as if he had not even realized what he was doing, but his feature quickly shift into a grin. He reaches out back towards her, but she ducks away. His fingers shoot towards her neck and she lets out a small shriek and bats at his arm again.

"Ow!" He protests.

"I mean it!" She works in around a smile.

Sirius's hand soon finds its way back to Marlene's shoulder. She gives up trying to shove him off.

\---

Remus is trying to make an announcement in the Gryffindor common room. It's not going particularly well. He, unlike the common room at the moment, is not very loud, and is having a rather difficult time combating the noise.

"Excuse me!" He tries. Nobody listens. "Hello! Excuse me!" You'd think people would listen up when the Head Boy was trying to get their attention, but you'd wrong. He feels Sirius clap him on the shoulder.

"Allow me." Sirius pulls up a stool to the front of the room and gets up onto it. He cups his hands around his mouth. "HEY!" He bellows, with ear-splitting volume.

Every head in the room turns.

"LUPIN'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Remus sighs and settles against the stool.

"Right. I'd like to bring to your attention that recently there's, uh…"

Sirius hasn't gotten down from the stool, and his hands have found their way to Remus's shoulders and are now rubbing small circles. There are stops of giggling around the room.

"Ahem. There's been a lot of losing of house points, and not nearly enough earning to counter it, so, if, er, ahem…"

Sirius's hands have worked up Remus's neck, nearly behind his ears. While it turns out that apparently Sirius is a fantastic masseur, Remus is a tad bit busy at the moment. The giggling increases.

"Anyway, so if you could, um, er, that is, ahem, if you, SIRIUS, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Massaging Remus's damn ears, that's what. And it feels bloody magnificent, but the pockets of giggling have transformed into outright howls of laughter, and Remus had been trying to get a message across and was now failing miserably.

"Does it feel good?" Asks Sirius. Remus's ears are now a noticeably shade of red, as is much of his face.

"What?" He manages.

"Does. It. Feel. Good?" Sirius insists.

"That's not the point! I mean, yeah, sure, but – "

"Well," Sirius cuts him off, and resumes massaging.

Remus doesn't finish his announcement very coherently.

\---

Remus is curled up in his bed trying to breath properly. It's one thing that Sirius Black can't control his hands, another things entirely that he can't keep them to his own damn self, and a whole other problem that he feels the need to keep them on Remus's own self without recognizing the effects of his actions.

Or, at least, he probably doesn't, reasons Remus, but what if he does?

Sirius bursts into the dorm room before Remus has any time to explore that thought. He looks upset and confused, and his fingers drum restlessly against his thighs.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"What?" Remus jerks his head upwards. "No, of course not. What made you think that?"

Sirius lets out a breath neither boy had realized he was holding and wandered over to Remus's bed. "Well, you've been sulking in here ever since you made that announcement in the common room. I though maybe you were upset at me for distracting everyone."

Distracting me, you mean, thinks Remus. "I haven't been sulking," he insists.

"Oh." Sirius moves closer and fidgets with the sheets. Remus is focusing very hard on not noticing how close they are at the moment, which, unfortunately, involves staring intently at Sirius's hands. Sirius raises his eyebrows when he notices Remus's averted gaze and slowly, deliberately moves his hand up to Remus's arm. Remus stiffens, his breath catching in his throat.

"Look at me, Moony," Sirius commands. Remus lifts his eyes to look at Sirius, who is far too close and appears to be leaning closer and oh.

Remus is almost too shocked to respond as Sirius presses his mouth hesitantly against Remus's. Almost. He leans into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck. Finally.

Sirius's hands are everywhere.

Sirius Black cannot control his hands.

For once, Remus doesn't want him to.


End file.
